Flying Again
by Blackhawke122
Summary: This is set after Goliath, and follows Dalek, Norst and Bovril when another mission arrises and the problems they will encounter as couples and on the mission. This is my first writing so please review cause I need all the help I can get. Anyway, read on ...


Deryn sighed as she finally made it into Alek's arms and leaned in to kiss him fiercely. It had been a year since they had started working for the Dr Barlow at the London Zoological Society, and despite having to hide her appearance while on the ship, she was not having much more luck on the ground.

Dr Barlow had gladly welcomed Deryn, Alek and the Count into her mansion; however, whilst the both Dr Barlow and the Count where courting wildly, they had both seemed to make it their hobby to keep the young couple separated. There rooms where separated by two floors (Courtesy of Dr Barlow) and the older couple had thought it amusing to put Klaxton Frogs on the stairwells between there floors. Klaxton Frogs where taught to recognise certain people, and anyone who didn't match those descriptions was welcomed with an alert just as loud as the Klaxton bells onboard Leviathan. Needless to say, the beastie had caused rather a lot of embarrassment for the two the first few nights they tried to sneak to each other's rooms. However soon enough Deryn found a long rope in an old shed and had just tied the damn thing to her balcony. Every night, she would either go down or Alek would come up, spend the night together and only to return to their own rooms at dawn.

As she snogged Alek passionately, he picked her up and carried her inside, laying her gently on the bed. With their lips still thrashing wildly together, Alek undid her shirt, gently pushing it over her shoulders. Deryn sighed as skin touched skin and both gladly expected to enjoy a fun night together.

What neither of them expected was for Count Volger and Dr Barlow to come bursting into the room without so much as a knock. Alek turned hastily around in an attempt to cover Deryn, as she rapidly tried to put here shirt back on. Both the Doctor and the Count froze and stared at the two while their cheeks slowly burnt bright red.

"You wanted something Count?" asked Alek trying to push back his embarrassment and ignore his flaming cheeks.

"Yes, we needed to talk to you. But first, pray tell why you both seem to be in the same room." Snapped Br Barlow, cutting in with a sharp voice.

"Uggh … Ummm, we just .. I c-came to … umm .. help Alek with some p-paper work …" Deryn muttered, her skin now glowing even brighter with embarrassment. Bumrags, she thought silently.

"Clearly." The Count said in a sarcastic voice, "We obviously saw you working both very hard, just not at paperwork. Now tell me, how did you get in here?"

Both Alek and Deryn looked at each other, silently agreeing to not say anything. There moment was unfortunately interrupted by Bovril when he gleefully shouted "Climbing!" and proceeded to snigger and climb onto the bed to Alek. Dr Barlow frowned and walked swiftly out onto the balcony, with the Count following dutifully behind.

Watching them both walk out, Deryn smirked, "You know we could make a run for it now and they might not catch us" she murmured, cuddling into Alek. He let out a short snort and wrapped his arms around her. "What a load of clart Miss Sharp." He softly chuckled. She smiled, cuddling more into his warmth, gently letting her head rest on his chest. Both adults came back in looking rather shocked by the sight of the rope dangling two floors. Dr Barlow looked at the young couple and couldn't help letting a faint smile come over her face as she saw how much comfort they got from each other. The Count on the other hand turned his piercing glare on them both.

"Well!" he said in a patronising voice.

"Well what?" Alec replied sharply, getting defensive.

"You climb that every night?"

"Maybe."

"You do, or you don't!"

Alek sighed, "We take turns. Tonight, was Deryn's turn."

"How long have you both been doing this?" Dr Barlow asked, with a small smile.

"Most of the year." Deryn grinned, looking up from Alek's chest.

"You mean to say you've been risking your lives every night for almost a year, just to have some 'time alone'." Volger yelled at them.

Before Alek could reply, Dr Barlow chuckled and lay a gentle hand on his arm, "Let it go Ernst." She said with slight amusement, "We obviously can't seem to keep them apart."

"But the was no need for them to risk there lives for it!" he said hotly.

"Well how else would we have gotten to each other then." Said Deryn, in amusement.

"You could have …. could have ….. "the Count was lost for words as he grumbled and slowly accepted defeat. Both Alek and Deryn grinned at the new concept of winning with the Count. Obviously, Dr Barlow was getting to him they thought.

After a moment of silence, Dr Barlow said "Now, as amusing and mischievous as these revelations has been, we have some business we need to discuss." Her eyes glinted slightly as she said "We have our next assignment."


End file.
